


Drunk Talk

by WishingOnWhishaw



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Nothing explicit, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, References to Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce had a few too many shots and revealed a bit too much about his feelings for James. He deals with the consequences the next morning as he nurses a hangover. </p><p>written for a writing meme with the prompt: things you said at the kitchen table + grillems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much fluff with some tiny bit of plot. I just like flustered Bruce. A lot. Enjoy!!

It was far too early in the morning, and the light of dawn through the window was making Bruce’s eyes ache in his skull. His head throbbed with a dull pain and he groaned as he hid his face in his folded arms on the table top. Hangovers were the worst thing ever. Thankfully James was in a far better state, and Bruce looked up when a mug of hot, black coffee was set down close to his head.  
  
“Thanks,” Bruce murmured as he took the mug, bringing it to his lips and blowing the steam from the top as he tried to get the coffee to a drinkable temperature. James made a small hum, grabbing his own coffee and sitting down across from Bruce. They sat in relative silence for a few moments, the sound of the fridge humming in the background and the odd noise coming from James as he poured cream into his cup.  
  
“So, you hit on me last night,” James said finally, completely casual as he stirred what was probably too much sugar into his drink. Bruce was glad his own coffee was too hot to drink, or else he would’ve spluttered it everywhere.

“What?” He cried, voice high pitched with nerves and embarrassment. He’d been hiding his crush on James for what felt like forever, so long that he didn’t think he would have to worry about accidentally acting on it. Trust drunk Bruce to be a fucking idiot.  
  
“You don’t remember?” James asked with a small smile. Bruce couldn’t tell how his friend felt about all this.  
  
“N-no, I don’t; I barely remember coming home. I’m so sorry, James, I—”  
  
“It’s fine, honestly,” James laughed. Bruce groaned, hiding his face in his hands and James grinned at the action.  
  
“It’s not fine. That is the complete opposite of fine.”  
  
“Well, I’m fine with it,” James countered with a shrug. Bruce revealed his face again, narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow.  
  
“What did I say to you, exactly?”  
  
“You basically offered to blow me in an alley on the way home. And then in my bed when we actually got home.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Bruce groaned dramatically, dropping his head. He hit the table with a dull thud, but the pain in his hungover head didn’t compare to the sheer embarrassment which was consuming him. “I really am sorry.”  
  
“Sorry why?” James pushed, linking his fingers together and propping his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his hands as he looked across to Bruce.  
  
“Because!” Bruce cried in exasperation. “Because you’re my friend and I tried giving you a blowjob!”  
  
“Yeah, I’m really not seeing the problem with that.” James wondered how long he would have to keep this up until the penny dropped for Bruce.  
  
“What do you _mean_ you don’t see any problem with that? You’re… I mean we’re not… That’s gay!”  
  
“And I’m bi.” James shrugged one shoulder, hiding his smirk behind his mug as he took a sip of coffee. He watched as Bruce’s eyes went wide and his jaw went slack at the declaration.  
  
“Y-you are?” Bruce stuttered after a few moments of stunned silence. James nodded. “Holy shit.”  
  
“You still sorry?” James asked through a laugh.  
  
“I mean… Yeah. Just because you’re into dudes doesn’t mean it’s okay for me to try and get you into bed.”  
  
“You did go for the alleyway first,” James teased, grinning widely at Bruce.  
  
“Please stop reminding me,” moaned Bruce, rubbing his closed eyes with his thumb and forefinger. James’s face fell a little.  
  
“Do you regret it?”  
  
“Huh?” Bruce’s head snapped up.  
  
“Do you regret hitting on me?” James reiterated. Bruce frowned again, confused. Was this a trick question? What did James want from him here? Why would he even ask that?”  
  
“I-I don’t know?” Bruce tried. “Why?”  
  
“Because I wanna know if it was you or the alcohol talking.”  
  
“What if it was me?” Asked Bruce in a timid voice. James’s lips tugged into a small grin.  
  
“Then I’d tell you the only reason I turned you down was because I’d want you to remember something like that.” Bruce blinked owlishly.  
  
“Huh?” Was all he offered in reply, unsure if James was implying what Bruce thought he was. James rolled his eyes.  
  
“You were really drunk, Bruce. You think I want us to hook up if you’re gonna wake up the next morning with no memory of the night before? Assuming you actually wanted to hook up in the first place, and you weren’t just so drunk that you’d completely lost all of your judgement.”  
  
“Wait, wait,” Bruce said hurriedly, holding up his hand in a ‘stop’ motion. “You _want_ to hook up with me?”  
  
“Only if you want to and you’re sober,” James clarified.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“No Bruce, I’m kidding. I’m actually repulsed by the thought that my really funny and super sexy best friend wants to suck my dick,” replied James sarcastically. “How gross.”  
  
“I don’t just wanna suck your dick,” Bruce protested defensively. James grinned wickedly, delighted at this new piece of information.  
  
“Oh really? Just what else did you have in mind, Bruce?” James urged, one eyebrow arched. Bruce swallowed audibly and James noted that the other man was incredibly endearing when he got all flustered.  
  
“W-well I, I don’t know. We could probably start by kissing, at least,” Bruce stuttered. James hummed thoughtfully, looked around as he appeared to contemplate the meaning of life for what felt to Bruce like hours, but was in reality no longer than thirty seconds at most.  
  
“I think that’s a pretty great place to start,” James agreed with a single, firm nod of his head. Bruce’s face lit up with a grin, and James laughed fondly at the clear excitement on the other man’s face.  
  
“Can I kiss you now?” Bruce asked through his smile, prompting James to give another soft laugh.  
  
“C’mere you big sap,” James replied fondly, leaning over the table to press a chaste kiss to Bruce’s lips. Bruce smiled at the contact, hummed contentedly and tried not to get too giddy over the fact this was finally happening, for real. James tasted like coffee and sugar, and Bruce thought he could happily get used to this.  
  
When James finally pulled back, Bruce had an ever bigger grin on his face, and James rolled his eyes again. Bruce was incredibly cute, and James thought it was unfair for a grown man to look that adorable.  
  
“God, drink your damn coffee so I don’t have to look at your love-struck smile for the next ten minutes,” James teased gently. Bruce pretended to pout, putting on his best puppy-dog expression.  
  
“Don’t you wanna look at my smile?” He asked, pretending to be upset.  
  
“Coffee first, smiles later,” James replied, rising to his feet to go and deposit his now empty mug into the sink. Bruce conceded and finally started to drink his own coffee after having allowed it to cool to room temperature. Meanwhile James moved over to the refrigerator, pulling open the door and taking a quick inventory of what he had here. He looked over his shoulder and asked:  “How does an improvised breakfast date at home sound to you?”  
  
“I’m on board, but only if you’re cooking,” Bruce warned.  
  
“Well obviously, I don’t want my kitchen to be burned down,” James joked as he pulled a packet of bacon out.  
  
“I’m not even gonna argue with you there; I probably would burn the kitchen down,” Bruce admitted.  
  
“I know you would. But luckily you have me too cook your pancakes for you.”  
  
“I’m the luckiest man in the world.”  
  
“You’re goddamn right you are. Most guys call the cops if some drunk dude tries to blow them in a dark alley,” James teased as he began rummaging through the cupboards. Bruce whined dramatically in disdain.  
  
“You’re never gonna let me forget that, are you?”  
  
“Not in the near future, sweet cheeks,” replied James gleefully. “But, luckily I make killer pancakes, so I think you’ll be okay.”  
  
“Just don’t let me ever get that drunk ever again, please.”  
  
“I can’t promise you that. But I’ll be sure to drag you home again if I notice you getting to that level.”  
  
“Thanks, James,” Bruce said with some degree of sincerity.  
  
“Hey, what are friends for if not to keep each other from giving seedy blowjobs to strangers?” James quipped.  
  
“I fucking hate you,” Bruce grumbled. James beamed and turned around, a carton of eggs in his hand.  
  
“Love you too, Bruce!” He replied cheerfully. Admittedly, there were much worse ways that Bruce could have been dealing with his hangover. Overall, having his friend and crush make him breakfast whilst randomly kissing him as he danced around the kitchen singing along to the radio was a pretty great. In fact, Bruce wasn’t sure he could think of a better alternative than being there with James.  


**Author's Note:**

> prompt meme can be found [here](http://lilloury.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a). find me on tumblr [here](http://candykovic.tumblr.com)!


End file.
